Enemies Today, Something Else Tomorrow
by GoldenDragonLol
Summary: Based on the Shaolin Soccer movie: While Lightning Hands is out shopping for new soccer shoes, he encounters a little surprise. And a chat in a stall can get things heated up pretty quickly. (Set after the China's National Soccer Tournament ) Enjoy! Some apostrophes may be off due to my stubborn computer.


In the blazing afternoon in a modern city in China, citizens bustle around in a hurry to get back to work from lunch. The sun, however, paid no attention to the boiling people and the continued to shine its bright light. And the pushing and shoving among them only contributed more steam into the roads.

Traffic jam was already beginning to commence as everyone wants to rush back to their office to avoid the fury of the sun s ultraviolet rays.

Not far from the road in a big mall, a man was roaming around in the Nike Sport s store. Since everybody was in a hurry, no one really seemed to notice him.

Fourth Brother, or _Lightning Hands_, scans the first row of soccer shoes as he passes over the counter. He picks one up with a navy blue top and white stripes down the sides and considers it closely. Although he wasn't a big fan of shopping, his old shoe had a huge tear down the sides and was now completely useless. Besides, it was a great way to avoid the hot temperature outside.

He had to do the shopping quick. His brothers had planned a anniversary celebration at dinner and he had to get ready before hand.

A staff walks by him and Lightning Hands quickly shoved his shades onto his face. Being a professional soccer goalie, he didn't hate it. But ever since his team won the China s National Soccer Cup last year, they were almost stalked with fans or reporters every day. And that s the part where Lightning Hands wasn't amused with.

Because of the tournament, he almost lost his hands, and not to mention his head, too. All thanks to that Team Evil soccer player creep. He shudders at the memory of when the player literally rammed the soccer ball mercilessly into his face, sending him crashing into the railings. Lightning Hands winces, it had took him almost three months to completely heal his injuries. He was in the hospital, confined in his bed as his brothers visited every so often. And the inability to move was intolerably boring. Focusing himself back on his shoe, he shakes his head at the memory.

"I guess this one would do." he said. Settling on a nearby bench, he slips his feet into the shoe. It felt nice, and it should. After a while on trying out more, he decides that it was the first one that he liked best. Neatly collecting all the candidates he had to try, he sorts them back onto their racks.

He was about to turn and head over to the clerk when he spots a group of girls entering the sports store as well. Lightning Hands almost jumped in horror. It was the same group of fangirls he had encountered at the hospital during his injuries. And honestly, he didn't like them, not even one bit.

Seriously, one of them even tried to jump onto him after he came out of the hospital. And the others had sent him so many get well cards and chocolates he could barely step inside his room last people he wanted to see was them.

At that, Lightning Hands immediately turned tails and walked away as fast as he could without being seen. He didn't notice he was heading towards the back of the store to the changing rooms as he was too busy looking back to check if the girls were following him.

In fact, he didn't even see that he was walking straight to the women's changing section. Eventually, his thoughts were broken when he crashed his body into someone elses as he turned around a corner.

Bags, clothes, and boxes went flying into the air as he and the other person fell flat to the ground. Realizing he had just created a ruckus, Lightning Hands turned his head and frantically searches his surrounding for any signs of the fans. Luckily, there were none.

"Whew, that was a close one." he muttered. Looking back at the fallen girl, he was about to open his mouth to apologize when her eyes snapped towards his face. Although he couldn't recognize her, the shocked and bewildered gaze from the girl told him that she had seen him before, or was it that she was insulted, he didn't know. It better not be one of the fans.

"Y-you!" she sputtered, voice hoarse. Lightning Hands furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. No matter how hard he tried, he didn t recognize her. She had an Eurasian look, those sunken eyes and a rather straight nose. Her hair was long and messed up, probably from the collision. And if it was in any other situations, he would ve thought she was cute.

"Sorry, Ms., I wasn't looking." he said sheepishly, holding out a hand. But she ignored it. Still sitting on the ground, her gaze quickly became a hot oven.

"You! You are the goalkeeper of that Shaolin Soccer Team, aren't you?!" she asked, her voice icy. Though it was barely a question and more like a statement. Puzzled, Lightning Hands only nodded.

"So you are that jerk who made my whole team lose!" she snapped. Eyes widening in confusion, he tried to process all the information together. So he was running away from fangirls, now he is faced with a rather cranky young woman, and she claims that he made her team lose. What. In. The. World?

Slowly, he files through his memories, trying to find a decent description of when he made a soccer team lose. There were many, and it was impossible to locate them all. And none of the teams he had played included women.

Then suddenly, it hit him. She was one of the players on Team Mustache...no, Dragon! She was one of the two girls who wore the ridiculous mustache with the afro, except that she had the goatee. It had made him laugh, it was so easy to tell that they were girls. He felt sick, she was probably going to beat the crap out of him now. Because of the way he had single handedly thrown the ball into their goalie s net, they weren't going to let him off the hook that easily . This was just great, fangirls behind his back and an enemy at his front. His day just can t get any better than this.

"You're one of the mustache girls from Team Dragon." he finally coughed up. But by the dirty looks she was giving him, mustache girl wasn't exactly the best name she wanted to be called.

"Don t ever call me that again, goalie-boy!" she said through gritted teeth. He held up his hands in defeat.

"Look, I m sorry for bumping into you and making your team look bad. But if you must persist, do it on another day. I really have to get going." he explained. Naturally, Lightning Hands wasn't bad with women, but right now, he was a bit out of luck. The girl ignored his protests and stood up.

"You know what, goalieboy? You have quite the guts to trespass the women's changing room. I should just yell at the top of my lungs. HEL-"

Almost instantly, Lightning Hands muffled her mouth with his hands and proceeds to shush her. She thrashed around, but he held her arms, firmly, but gently.

"Just be quiet,will ya?" he whispered. "I didn't mean to come here, but with the fangirls outside, I can't move, okay?"

Considering his words for a moment, the girl looked at him and stopped. Cautiously, he moved his hands from her face.

But the moment his fingers left, she opened her mouth to scream again. Groaning, he snapped them shut again. This, time, he managed to drag her to one of the stalls and locked the door.

"I'm not going to say this again," he growled, "I'm practically running for my life here. And if you must chase me to the end of the world, please do so another day!"

The girl was immune to his words. Thrashing her hands around wildly, she tried to shriek, scream, and yelp, but his hands silenced them all. Out of breath, she finally decided to stop. Lightning Hands uttered a sigh and kept his hand on her mouth, he can t have her rat out like that again.

Then something caught her eye, the once petrified and infuriated gaze turned to curiosity as she turned them to his arms.

"What wrong?" he asked. She gave him a look that said he was stupid. Then he realized that she couldn't talk with his hands over her mouth. Laughing sheepishly, he released her. "Sorry."

"The red marks on your arm", she stated bluntly, "are they from the National Cup Tournament?"

"Yeah, they are."

"You deserved it."

"I don't blame your reasoning." he replied.

"You shouldn't."

"Eh, maybe I should."

"Shouldn't."

"Should."

"Shouldn't."

"Should.'

"Shut up, goalie-boy!" she snapped. He chuckled at the reaction.

"Just kidding, I was just playing." he said innocently. She glared at him and raised her hands to slap him, but decided against it.

"Well, I hope you re enjoying your moments." she grumbled.

Running a hand through his hair, Lightning Hands rolled his eyes. The feeling of winning was good, but not the swooning fans. At least to him it wasn't.

"I do like the sensation of victory." he admitted. "But not so much of the people who are spilling themselves over us."

She raised a curious eyebrow. "Really? I kind of like them."

"Nah, it gets annoying as you get big."

"Oh, then I guess-wait...What am I talking about? You re trying to change the subject!" she hissed.

Lightning Hands smiled. "Ha, gotcha!" Irritated, the girl looked away from him.

All at once, he noticed that they were just sitting together in a stall, with no one here to disturb them or ask for his freakin autographs. Not a single person was outside. Lightning Hands was starting to like this.

"So..." he said, trying to break the ensuing awkward silence. "You like soccer?" But as soon as the words left his mouth, he mentally face palmed himself. Of course she likes soccer, or she wouldn't be so touchy about it. Well, that was dumb. At least he tried.

In a sudden motion, the girl turned around and pinned him to the bench of his seat.

"Uh oh," he muttered, "I said something wrong again."

Leaning until her face was nearly inches away from his, she gave him the same dirty look again.

"To answer your pointless question, goalie-boy: I don't like soccer, I _love_ it. And it's the motivation of soccer that keeps me from bashing your head off for what you have done to my team." she whispered, the chilly feeling from her voice rolling into Lightning Hands ears.

Well, in that case, I'll have to appreciate your motivation then." he said. "Since it just saved my life."

"You should." she agreed lowly.

"Nah, maybe I shouldn't."

"You. Should."

"Shouldn't."

"Should."

"Shouldn't."

'Not again." she groaned. Not admitting it, Lightning Hands couldn't help but to find her cute when she stood up to him. Up close, he could smell her fragrance. It wasn't too strong, unlike what many other girls he d seen had on. And it wasn't in the middle either. Instead, it was kind of like a faint lilac scent, mixed with something more unique, something spicy.

"Goalie-boy."

"Yes?"

"What...in the world are you doing?!" she snapped. Scooting away from him, she wore a disgusted look on her face. It took a moment for Lightning Hands to realize that he was practically smelling her. He could feel his ears turning pink from embarrassment and his palms heating up despite the cool temperature in the store.

"Sorry." he apologized.

"You know," the girl finally said, "I really don t understand how a guy like you can play soccer. You're a freakin' priest from a temple for god's sake!"

"Hey! I m not a priest and that's stereotyping me, mustache girl! Take that back." Lightning Hands snapped. He didn't want to get heated up with her but she just took the matter too far. Her eyes widened at the call of the name "mustache girl" and she growled.

"Say that again, goalie-boy. I dare you."

"Don't make me do this." he warned. Too late, her hands shot out to slap his face. He grabbed her hand in one swift, blind motion and pinned them to the bench. Enraged, she raised her feet to kick his gut but he blocked the attack with his legs and held them down with his feet. The girl then whacked her free hand at his head, causing him to lose his grip, and flipped onto him. Now it was her on top and him on the bottom.

"Look who's on the top now." she jeered. "Care to apologize first?"

He grinned mischievously. "Not yet, I m not quite done, mustache girl."

"Why you.." she began. But he didn't wait for her to finish. Pushing her off, he blocked another attack from her arms and held her down, this time, using both of his hands and feet to secure her. She struggled, but it was no use, he was stronger. She cursed under her breath.

"Let me go, goalie-boy!"

"I won. Apologize first." he said.

"But it's not fair."

He rolled his eyes. But she was right. He was stronger than her, and forcing her to submit to him was wrong. And Lightning Hands hated when he went through the same thing with the countless numbers of heartless and indifferent bosses. The difference was that this time, it was him doing those deeds. Giving her one last look, he gave up. But he still held her in place.

"How about we say it at the same time." he offered.

"Sounds appealing." she muttered.

"I'll take that as a yes. On three, okay?"

"Ok?"

"One, two, three."

"I'm Sorry." The phrase echoed from each of their mouths and disappeared into the air, followed by another awkward silence.

"See," he whispered, "that wasn't very bad."

He could feel her breath on his skin, and she could feel the same as well. The warm air tingled him and he was surprised that he hadn't backed away. For a moment, they just locked eyes, staring off into each other s irises. Her eyes weren't that cold anymore, they were somewhat calmer now. And Lightning Hands hoped that his were the same.

In the silent moment, they didn't budge, not even a muscle. As though one little movement may break the trance forever. Then slowly, almost automatically, they leaned towards one another, the beating of their hearts quickening.

Lightning Hands was confused, yet he was confident. The girl was nervous, as she doesn't know what she should do. But nonetheless, they neared each other, feeling the connection rising dramatically. Their lips parted a bit just as they closed in.

Then, unexpectedly, they jumped away from one another, each panting heavily. Lightning Hands had to shake his head repeatedly to wake himself up and the girl was no different. Meeting their gazes once again, they laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry," the girl laughed, "I wasn't myself back there."

"No,no. I wasn't either." he quickly said. Pausing for another minute, she looked down at her watch and stood up.

"Um, I have to go. My stuff is out there." she stated.

Then the reality hit him that he had promised his brothers they would head out for dinner together. He mentally slapped himself. He had to get going, too. The fangirls shouldn 'be out there anymore. Unlocking the door, the girl stepped outside. But she turned around before she went.

"Oh, and by the way, goalie-boy. I m glad that the ball didn't break your nose or anything. It would've been a shame, you know." And with that said, she walked out of the changing stalls.

His mind fumbled over the words that just poured into his just said that he had a pretty face. She just said that he had a pretty face! Alone in the stall, Lightning Hands grinned. Looks like he didn't just get a pair of shoes today.

"But wait!": he called after her. "I don't even know your name yet! Hello?" He had asked too late, she was long gone.

He stood up.

"Oh well, I'll be late anyway. Might as well get my things." he said. Closing the doors gently, he trudged out of the hall.

After purchasing the soccer shoe, he quickly ran out of the store. Wandering from left to right, he tried to spot her, but wasn't successfull. Mentally cursing his stupidity, he turned to walk away. But a choir of voices behind him made him stop cold in his tracks.

"Hey _pretty-boy_!"

_Oh shoot!_

_The End_


End file.
